


Is This A Joke?

by herondick



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: The reaction of some of the TID/TLH gang to Cecily's pregnancy with baby Alexander.
Relationships: Anna Lightwood/Gabriel Lightwood, Cecily Herondale & Christopher Lightwood, Cecily Herondale & Will Herondale, Cecily Herondale/Anna Lightwood, Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood, Christopher Lightwood/Gabriel Lightwood, Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, Will Herondale/Brother Zachariah
Kudos: 39





	Is This A Joke?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

“Christopher, you really ought to be more careful with your experimenting,” Cecily said as she fluffed up her son’s pillows.

Earlier that afternoon, one of his experiments had gone horribly wrong, resulting in an explosion. Christopher had been standing a little too close, and he now had several burns along his face, neck, and forearms. They weren’t fatal, by any means, but they were still too severe for an iratze to take care of.  
So now, Cecily and Christopher were waiting, along with Gabriel and Anna, for Brother Zachariah to arrive to tend to his wounds. They were all gathered around Christopher’s bed, swarming him with love and scolding in equal measure.

“You’re mother is right,” Gabriel said. “You were very lucky this time, son. Things could have turned out a lot worse.”

“We’re just glad that you’re alright, Christopher,” Anna chimed in, rubbing his arm affectionately. She was a protective older sister, and she would always do what she could to shield Christopher from the world. Sometimes her shielding had to extend to their parents.

Christopher sighed, settling himself among to pillows and blankets. “The explosion wasn’t supposed to happen,” he said, trying to defend himself. “I guess I added a little too much-”

Christopher was cut off by the door opening. Will and Tessa strode into the room, followed by Brother Zachariah. Happiness was plastered across Will’s face, as it usually was when he was around his former parabatai. He opened his arms wide, greeting them. “Jem is here!” he exclaimed.

Cecily clapped her hands together. “Wonderful! One of Christopher’s experiments went wrong, and well,” she said, indicating the burns on his skin, “you can see what happened.”

Jem threw back the hood of his parchment robes. Cecily stared at him for a moment, taking in his scarred cheeks, the silver streak in his black hair. He glided over to Christopher’s bedside, his feet not making a sound. He leaned over, examining the burns. This is an easy fix, he said, reaching down into the pouch at his waist. When I am done, there will be no trace or scar left as a reminder of what transpired today.  
“Well, that’s good at least,” Christopher mumbled. He didn’t like the attention that was being drawn to him over his failure.

Gabriel stood from his chair, turning to Jem. “Do you need us to leave the room?” he asked.

Jem was laying out various bottles and cremes along the nightstand. He shook his head. No, he said in his silent voice. This is not a critical situation. You may stay if you wish.  
Will sat down on the side of the bed, pulling Tessa down with him. He looked at Christopher, a smirk appearing on his face. “Now, Christopher. Can you please explain to me how this happened?”

Christopher was watching Jem dab oils and lotions onto his skin as he replied, “I really don’t know what happened, Uncle Will. One moment, everything was going according to plan. And, then-”

“Then it was no longer going according to plan,” Anna interrupted, shaking with laughter as she looked over at her brother. “An explosion is usually not in the plans.”

“We’re just glad that you’re all right,” Tessa said, leaning over Will’s lap to place a hand on Christopher’s leg.

The next few minutes were filled with familial conversation as Jem finished fixing Christopher up. They talked about James and Lucie, and how Lucie intended on becoming parabatai with Cordelia Carstairs.

“I like that,” Anna said, smiling to herself. “The thought of a female parabatai pair, that is.”

Finally, Jem straightened, looking over at Gabriel and Cecily. I am done, he said. For the next few days, Christopher might experience some itching and redness, but that should go away on it’s own.  
“Thank you, Jem,” she said, reaching down to run a hand through her son’s hair. “Hopefully, after tonight, he has learned his lesson.”

Will stood from the bed, reaching a hand out to Jem. “I suppose it is time for you to return to the Silent City, then?” Will asked, his voice carrying a hint of sadness.

Jem hesitated, still looking at Gabriel and Cecily. Soon, he said. He looked around the room with his closed eyes. Might I have a moment alone with you two?  
Cecily looked over at her husband with wide eyes. “Is there a problem? Is it something about Christopher?”

No. No problem, Jem said. Cecily could sense his hesitation. Christopher is perfectly fine. I would just like to talk to the two of you alone.  
Gabriel wrapped his arm around Cecily’s waist, pulling her in close. “Whatever you need to tell us,” he said, looking around the room, “you can say in the presence of our family.”

Jem nodded once. He turned his head towards Cecily. You are with child, he said. You are only a month or so into the pregnancy.

Cecily was stunned speechless. A baby? She and Gabriel had not been trying for another child. Though, she had to admit, they had not been doing anything to prevent another pregnancy, either.

“I’m pregnant?” Cecily whispered, her hand rising to hover over her belly.

Yes. You are pregnant. And, as far as I can tell, a healthy pregnancy. I sense no complications, Jem said.

Will made a noise. “Pregnant? You’re pregnant?!”

Tessa made a noise of exasperation. She placed a hand on Will’s arm. “Yes, Will,” she said in her kind voice. “You shouldn’t seem so shocked. I’ve experienced two pregnancies myself, you know.”

Will didn’t respond to his wife. Instead, he was glaring daggers at Gabriel, who was ignoring them.

Gabriel looked down at Cecily, placing his hand over hers. “We’re having another child?” he whispered.

“It appears so,” Cecily said, laughing to herself. “I didn’t know. With Anna and Christopher, I could tell something was different. But, not now. Not this time.”

Anna had leaned forward in her chair. “Mam, I’m going to be getting another sibling?” she asked, her voice full of excitement. “Oh, I can’t wait to help you pick out baby clothes!”  
Christopher was smiling to himself. He looked up at his parents, joy evident on his face. “I promise not to teach the child how to blow things up until they’re at least twelve.”

Tessa was still trying to calm Will down. “Is this a joke?” he was saying, looking over at Jem. “You’re messing with me.”

Cecily remembered her previous pregnancy announcements to Will, and they had gone very much the same. She knew, deep down, that it was all a show, that he was elated that he would be gaining another niece or nephew. But, since he was Will, he had to be dramatic, and act like it was a big deal that she had gotten pregnant.

No, William. This is not a joke, Jem said, trying to calm Will down. Jem looked over at Gabriel and Cecily. Congratulations, he said, and Cecily could feel an emotion, happiness she guessed, coming from him.

Tessa reached her hand out to Jem. “Let us walk you out,” she said, looking sharply at Will. He followed her to door without saying another word. Before leaving the room, Tessa glanced back over her shoulder. “I can’t wait to meet the little one,” she said, leading Jem and Will out the door.

Anna and Christopher were still smiling amongst each other, happy that they would be getting another sibling.

Gabriel and Cecily were looking at each other, excitement and fear in their expressions. “You think you can take all of this on again?” Cecily asked, reaching up to run a hand through his hair.

Gabriel chuckled softly. “Nothing makes me happier than knowing that you and I are bringing another beautiful life into this world,” he said, leaning down to press a kiss to Cecily’s hair.

Cecily could only nod in agreement. She leaned into Gabriel, preparing herself for this additional journey of parenthood they were about to embark on.


End file.
